To the Gates of Darken and Back
by The Doremi Family
Summary: Hikour always admired the fifth hero almost to be just like her. So when Aran herself comes to Hikour in a dream she has no choice but to accept the quest. But timetravling was something she never thought she had to do.Rated T incase.
1. Beginning The Start of Sorrow

Summary: Hikour knew that she lived in the mordern world of Victoria Island. And was taught the mordern styles of being a warrior. But what happens when the ultimate warrior Aran meets her in a dream and sends her back in time to old MapleWorld. Thier she meets a young girl who lives in the village called Forgotten. Told the Dark Ones will return somday to rein terror to Forgotten once again. She must find the memories of the child, princess, a knight, a mage, and a young teen who resembles her two best friends before time runs out. Or has it already ran out.

**_To the Gates of Darken and Back_**

_By The Doremi Family_

_"I see my path, But I don't know where it leads. Not knowing where i'm going is what inspires me to travel"  
><em>

_~Rosalia de Castro_

_**Chapter 1. Beginning. The start of sorrow.**_

**_(a child's pov)_**

**This place is lonely. This place where the sun never shines, where clouds rule over. This place is sad. A city of people forgotten about. This place is a fairytale, But I live here. This place is ruled by them. Those who only seek darkness to spread though others. The winged ones, the evil ones, the Dark Ones. I wanna go home. But where do I live. I want to feel my mother's embrace but what is my name. I sleep at night dreaming of a better place, but does something like that exits. I want to know the feeling of smiling out of true happiness. This place is lonely. This place where the sun never shines, where clouds rule over. This place is sad. A city forgotten about. This place is a fairytale. But I...Live here.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikour's pov)(A century later)<strong>

**I sat quietly at my desk watching for the last bell of the day to ring. Just few more minutes before summer started. I just coulden't believe it was the last day already, it seemed like yesterday on the first day when I spilled milk all over my best friend's new/old dress. Ah, the good times. When the bell finally rang I stood up and left to my locker.**

**"Hikour". I looked up to see Yuki and Yukio note to self when having twins don't make thier names different by adding another letter. I hurried over to my two besties and noticed Yuki's new style. Her hair was dyed purple in a few strands, She had an orange scarf around her neck, socks that almost reached her knees and pair of faded shorts.**

**"What's with the outfit". I said knowing she knew what I was really thinking.**

**"Hey the concerts tonight and I really wanted to wear this". She said spinning around in a circle. "And besides don't I look like Nana in this".**

**"Yea now she'll think you stalk her".**

**"Not true i'm not totally dressed like her thiers a difference between fan and stalking".**

**"Well the lines not that fine". Yukio said laughing after. But getting a smack on his head from his sister. "Besides I just wanna hurry for next week".**

**"What's next week". I heard a gasp escape both thier mouths. Was next week so important that they know what's going on.**

**"The 'Hero Week' remember they have it like for an entire week every five years to celebrate the week the heros defeatched the Black Mage". Oh yea now I remember, but can they remember that I wasen't in Victoria Island for the last one because I had other things to do. The last time I celebrated that week was when I was six, and still I coulden't even remember an hour.**

**"Also". Yuki said. "They say that every 20 years a hero enters a young trainer's dream and something amazing happens. Ah. I hope the second hero vists me". Ok Yuki you stay in that little fantasy of yours.**

**"And what makes you think he'll vist you". Yukio said leaning agaist the wall.**

**"Well what makes you think that the third hero will vist you".**

**"Hey!". I said before anything eles started. "Can we just have a peacefull summer without you two fighting". It was like this every year can't they just make peace. Argh. This is what happens when you have twins for best friends.**

**"Fine!". They both said looking away from eachother. Also if you do have twins for friends don't let them be blonds.**

* * *

><p><strong>I walked the last blocks alone towards my way home, Yuki and Yukio lived in the next neighborhood so we weren't totally apart. But I never felt safe walking home alone everseens they moved away. I mean yea thier were some other people around. But, I always got the feeling of someone watching me. The sun was setting soon and it still wasen't safe during the night in Victoria. It may be the mordern times but these monsters are restless. If they could they would probaly all be a vampire monster.<strong>

**I walked the way to my front door and opened it to be greeted by the board look of my older sisters face as she boiled water. I don't know what it was with Asno and boiled water. Maybe it was because Asno trained in the teachings of a pirate. I walked over to my sister to find my younger sister reading her book for when she starts her training for magician.**

**"Asno". She turned around the blackness still glued to her face. "Why don't you check on your crew thier probaly missing you".**

**"I saw them while you were at school". She said turning back around. "Why do you care".**

**"Well-".**

**"nee-chan just wants Teto and Onee-sama to leave so she could watch the pre-hero special". Teto said looking up from her book, for a 8 year-old she was pissing me off.**

**"Hikour if that's true thiers nothing to be embaressed about I watched it with mom and dad before you were born. Then we watched it with Teto then-". I saw my sister cut herself off as her expression on her face changed. "You know...Before..It happened". The three of us stood in silence as the only said that was heard was teto turning the page and the boiling water. "So thiers no reason to get us out the house". Six years ago while we were visting our cousins. thier house caught on fire with our parents inside. I missed them.**

**"Nee-sama". I looked over to Teto who was jumping down from her seat on the table and walking over to me. "When will you get back from the summer festival".**

**"At the end of summer".**

**"Lucky!". I looked over at Asno who now had on her bog smile and I noticed that the boiling water was now in a cup of coffie. "Wished I was back in school, I would love to go to the summer festival again".**

**"Why don't you just sneak in". I suggested to her knowing her awsners where always the same.**

**"I'm a pirate not a thief".**

**"Yea, yea, yea". I said walking up the stairs to my room. It was painted green with posters of bands and legendary monsters on them. Then thier was my desks and yes I have two desks one for school and another for writing and drawing. My bed was pulled on the wall that had my two windows besides it. The sheets had a the many mushroom familes on them with matching pillows. As I lay on my bed to look at the cieling I stare at the picture on it. It showed a picture of Aran and the other four heros behind her with bold words, THE STORY IS WITHIN THE HERO. I liked the poster mostly because I liked Aran she was a brave hero.(Also I wasen't sure what gender the other three heros were so I made the first a male, the second a male and the third female ok).**

**I sighed knowing in a few days she would be headed off to the other part of the island for the festival. It's not that she diden't like it but it was getting boring. I pulled the blankets over my body not bothering to change my clothes as I dirfted to sleep.**

* * *

><p><em><span>'This place needs a hero you know, someone who will believe in them, protect them from those who cause sorrow towards others'.<span>_

_I opened my eyes to find myself in the forest. I stood up to see myself in a warriors outfit and a sword in hand. I walked though the forest not really sure where I was going I just had t move forward. I came to a stop as I saw the gate. Forgotten. Was what was written on top._

_'You've come'._

_I turned to my left to see a young in a white dress with blond hair and dark blue eyes. She walked over to me and said in a whisper like voice_

_'This place is lonely. This place where the sun never shine, where clouds rule over. This place is sad. A city of people forgotten about. This place is a fairytale. But...I live here'._

* * *

><p><strong>I woke up in a startle to see light streaming though windows. I rubbed my eyes a few times before pulling myself into a sitting position. I sighed in relief that it was only a dream, but it was so real. The girl was sad to. 'Forgotten' it stayed in my head for a long time untill I asked.<strong>

**"Asno". She looked up from her poking her eggs to smile up at me. "Is thier a village in MapleWorld named Forgotten". She looked at me with a confussed look untill she turned to Teto the brain of the family. Teto looked at me and Asno before she stopped eating her pancakes to look at me.**

**"Forgotten, is a legendary village where evil winged and non-winged demonds ruled. When people entered the ones who ruled called the Dark Ones would erase thier memories and make them thier slaves". I looked at her in worry as I thought back to the little girl. Then Asno asked what happed to it is when I started listening. "Well it's only a story back. Legend has it that an angel saved the people the Dark Ones and sealed them inside a a montain inside Forgotten called Darken. But because the people still had no memory they found no reason to leave Forgotten. Soon they just rebuilt the land and made it a beautyfull kingdom".**

**"So what happened next". I asked eger to find out.**

**"Well, that's just it no one knows. Some say that it's a fairytale that it exits. But, the person who told the story...Had lived thier". I thought back to my dream back to the little girl.** _'This place is fairytale. But...I live here'._ **I stood thier in confusion in why would I have a dream about a place like forgotten. A huried out the house when I finished my breakfest to go meet up with Yuki and Yukio, and head off to Kerning city. When I got to thier house I saw them talking over something.**

**"Hey guys what's up". It took me a second to process that a song from the popular band 'Still' was playing on her IPod. I reconzised it as 'Never to Late'.**

_**No one will ever see this side reflected  
>And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?<br>And I have left alone everything that I own  
>To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too<strong>_ _**late**_

**"So um what's guys".**

**"I heard Stills' gonna be at the festival". Yuki said all happy-like.**

**"And Robomic". Yukio said grabbing his device back. "I like the Aku-Marin song".**

**"Who cares".**

**"I do".**

**"Before you two get started". I said reaching in between them. "Can we get to the train first" They exchanged glances with eachother before agreeing. But I knew that it was only the beginning of a intersesting summer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yea well that's the first chapter.<br>I'm hoping acually to continue past 20 chapters because I have a wind mind with so many ideas that the series will be long.**

**Hikour:Are you serious.  
>Me:Yes you got a problem with that.<br>Teto:I don't!  
>Hikour:You never do.<strong>

**Well thanks for reading look forward to other chapters. AND! Don't forget to review. Thx**


	2. Forgotten A Village of Lost Souls

**_To the Gates of Darken and Back_**

_By The Doremi Family_

_"Life is either a great adventure or nothing"  
><em>

_~Hellen Keller_

_**Chapter 2. Forgotten. A Village of Lost Souls (Part 1)**_

**It must be a dream, a greatly amazing dream. Why you ask? Because as I stare at the red dragon I can't help but think that I may meet A hero.**

**(This Morning)**

**"Come on Yukio tell me what the Dream Fireworks are". Here they go again fighting over something totally stupid. We had just got off the train when it happened. Yuki and Yukio were on thier way to the concert where Still would be playing and they wanted to get thier early. "Tell me or i'll embaresse you infront of Still".**

**"You woulden't". He said turning to her.**

**"I would". And thier they stood. Eye level to eye level. It was at that time that I diden't notice this purple hair girl even next to me.**

**"Do they do this alot". I turned to look at the voice. She had curly purple hair the bumped up in a type of natural way. She wore a shirt that diden't cover her belly and had brown and white strips. She wore a shorts with a belts that hang from the side. Her boots were like regular that reached her knees and had all black. She had a leather jacket that she wore open. And last I coulden't see her eyes because she wore sun glasses.**

**"Yea before I even knew them". She was really pretty like a model.**

**"Hey if you want good seats in the concert you better hurry". She took my hand and ran between Yuki and Yukio which made them snap to reality. "Hey what are you two waiting for come on". We got to the entrance of the gates to find it packed with people.**

**"Damn, See this is what happens when you create a band". Yuki said looking at the trees.**

**"Don't worry my friend I know a way in". She led us to what seemed like the back door for like someone who worked thier. She gave the guards glances which we couldn't see and were led inside. I had to let go of the girl's hand and hold Yuki and Yukio so they wouldn't run away and cause a mess. "The seats are that way". She said pointing off stage.**

**"Your not coming". Yukio asked.**

**"I'll be thier later see ya then". She waved goodbye and ran out back stage. When we got to the seats we made it so I looked like we walked in like everyone eles.**

**"That girl was so cool I'm so glad she's our friend now". Yuki said.**

**"What makes you think she's our friend". I asked.**

**"She said we were". Suddenly the lights started going off in the room and everyone and front and back started shouting even Yuki. But that's Yuki. Then It said.**

**"Ladies and gentalmen are you ready for the greatist band of this century...Well here they are Still". The lights flashed on to show first Eric, Holt, Shino and finally. Wait!**

**"Hikour". It seemed that Yuki and Yukio had the same thoughts because who stood thier looked just like-.**

**"And finally Nana". The crowd shouted in excitement as the four members appered on stage. Eric took his place at the drums, Holt took lead guaitar, Shino second and finally Nana took the microphone.**

**"Hello everyone and welcome to our second world tour. I'd like to sing this song for my new friends". She looked down at us and winked.**

**_I can't grasp you at all  
>That my heart could be taken away<br>While I didn't notice at all  
>There's no way that could happen<em>**

**_There was that smile unfeeling blank  
>There was that sunset on Sunday<br>There was that time of year full of tests  
>There was that you melancholist named<em>**

**_Even if I plowed forth with my hapharzed bluntness  
>I get the feeling that there would be nothing<br>Left in my hand  
>I thought i'd try to gain a bit of curage<em>**

**_But I ended up shirking away  
>And getting stuck<em>**

**_I can't grasp you at all  
>That my heart could be taken away<br>While I didn't notice at all  
>There's no way that could happen<em>**

**_You don't realize at all  
>I don't care about you<br>Don't care at all!  
>Don't give me that"Hey, hey", my smile<br>Can't go to sleep again(-_-#)_**

**_Tomorrow, will I still  
>Be the same as always?<br>Still unfeeling and aloof and  
>Not cute at all?<em>**

**_Ever since you showed up in that dream of mine  
>I haven't been honest at all<br>I haven't been honest at all  
>After all<em>**

**_I can't grasp you at all  
>The one who was tying to lose her heart<br>While she didn't notice at all  
>Was me after all..<em>**

**_It's that sort of time  
>I want to be drowned in this beloved<br>Melancholy_**

**Everyone cheered as Nana finish her first song. She looked down at the front row and waved at us. And of course Yuki being such a fan she waved back, with Yukio, but was still to surpirsed.**

**After about five songs Shino and Eric left stage as Nana sat on a stool. Holt grabbed a wooden guaitar and sat next to her while he said.**

**"The boy left for his journey he carried all the burdens of life on his back".**

_**(Holt)**_

_**I met a man of two feet tall  
>This man was quite ambitious<br>In a world that is so vicious  
>To us all<strong>_

_**I said "Hi"  
>As he repiled he said<br>"Listen to these worlds that  
>I have lived by all my life"<strong>_

_**"Your only as tall  
><strong>__**As your heart will let you be  
>And your only as small<br>As the world will make you seem"**_

_**"And when the going gets rough  
>And you feel like you may fall<br>Just look on the bright side  
>Your roughly six-feet tall"<strong>_

_**(Nana)**_

_**I met a man of 12 feet tall**_  
><em><strong>He towered like a giant<strong>_  
><em><strong>In a world that was defiant<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of his hight<strong>_

_**I said "Hi"  
>As he repiled he said<br>"Listen to these words that  
>I have dreaded my whole life"<strong>_

_**"Your only as tall  
>As your heart will let you be<br>And your only as small  
>As the world will make you seem"<strong>_

_**"And when the going gets rough  
>And you feel like you may fall<br>Just look on the brightside  
>Your roughly six-feet tall"<strong>_

_**(Holt) **_

_**I am a man of six-feet tall  
>Just looking for some anwsers<br>In a world that anwsers  
>None of them at all<strong>_

_**(Nana)**_

_**I'll say "Hi"  
>But not reply<br>To the letters that you write  
>Because I found some peace<br>Of mind**_

_**(Both)**_

_**"Cause i'm only as tall  
>As my heart will let me be<br>And i'm only as small  
>As my heart will let me be"<strong>_

_**"And when the going gets rough  
>And I feel like I may fall<br>I'll look on the brighside  
>I'm roughly six-feet tall"<strong>_

**Everyone shouted as the two of them ran off stage. The lights flashed on for a 30 minute break. Yuki and Yukio got up pulling me up in the process.**

**"That was fun". Yuki said as we started to walk up the stairs.**

**(Later that night)**

**Yuki and Yukio were feeling two different things right now. Yukio was calm but was trying very hard to conceal his surpirsed face. Yuki on the other hand was jumping like no body's business.**

**"Yuki calm".**

**"I can't it's so exciting". She was revering to the fact that she was standing next to the four members of Still as they and us waited for the fireworks. I wanted to punch her face but stopped when the first color appeared. Red. "Oh, come on. Hate that i'm green". So where Nana, Shino and Eric. But me, Holt and Yukio were perfectly fine.**

**Now do you see why I sit here my Red Dragon, MY Red Dragon was in that sky. What a dream.**

**"Lucky Hikour". Yukio said. "Hope you get that dream". I looked at them all in a daze as the first day of the festival started. The first night of the dream.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yea well that's the first chapter.<br>I'm hoping acually to continue past 20 chapters because I have a wind mind with so many ideas that the series will be long.**

**Well thanks for reading look forward to other chapters. AND! Don't forget to review. Thx**


End file.
